


Your Lie In April

by PixeledAtom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: “I... like you,” she mumbled.“What?” his eyes widened, hearing her say such a thing.“I-I said I like you,” she looked up at him, speaking more audibly now. “I really, really like you.”
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Your Lie In April

Short deep breaths, heart sinking in every beat. Louder and louder they echoed in Momoi’s head, drowning out everything around her. Her mind has been preoccupied with the same thoughts that have been keeping her distracted and distant lately.

Her eyes looked forward, staring at the familiar back of the boy she had spent most of her life following around. Daiki Aomine. She was always just a few steps behind him and looking at him from behind have always made her feel some sense of comfort. That’s why she let her eyes linger on his back for a moment before she stopped walking. She took a deep breath then clutched the straps of her schoolbag tightly with both hands to keep them from slipping from her sweaty grasp.

“Dai-chan,” she softly called out.

“What?” he asked nonchalantly.

Hearing no response from the girl, Aomine stopped walking as well and turned around to find her looking at her feet. The pink-haired girl seemed too distracted, she didn’t even really hear him respond. Aomine let out a sigh then readjusted the schoolbag hanging on his shoulder before waking back towards Momoi.

“Oi, what’s wrong now?” he asked, yet she still didn’t respond. After a moment, she finally found the words she has been meaning to say.

“I... like you,” she mumbled.

“What?” his eyes widened, hearing her say such a thing.

“I-I said I like you,” she looked up at him, speaking more audibly now. “I really, really like you.”

As simple as the words she uttered may be, they were the most difficult thing Momoi has ever tried to articulate. Those simple words carried the weight of all the years she has spent pushing away the thoughts and feelings that have been lying dormant within her; she finally felt like she was close to freedom. She then looked up at Aomine and stared right into his eyes. 

“No matter how you feel about that or about me, I promise to still stay by your side as I’ve always done,” she smiled as she spoke to him with more confidence in her voice.

“You’re my precious friend since childhood after all and that’s one thing that will never change. I just thought I’d let you know how I feel.”

She tried to hold it in but it was difficult for her to keep her tears from falling. Even if she felt more relaxed now, Momoi still felt the overwhelming weight of her confession to his childhood friend. She was already releasing years-worth of repressed feelings, what’s a few more tears to let go of.

Aomine on the other hand was completely stunned by her sudden revelation. For her to say all those things all of a sudden, he didn’t really know what to do. He couldn’t say anything either, because he didn’t know what to say. Now looking at him with more clarity, Momoi’s cheeks flushed as the realization of what she had done was slowly sinking into her.

“Dai-chan, don’t just stand and stare like that, say something,” she said as she lowered her head to hide her face. She then swung her bag at the side of his leg absentmindedly, dropping it on the ground. He didn’t lose his balance but he was finally able to break out of his dazed state and process what just happened.

“Satsuki...” Aomine spoke under his breath.

He lowered his schoolbag and dropped it next to where Momoi’s bag landed before moving closer to her. She took a step back, feeling nervous and somewhat embarrassed about having him so close to her. He cupped her face in both hands and stared right into her deep pink irises. Then he squeezed her face and loudly spoke,

“You’re competing against Wakamatsu and the others too aren’t you!?”

“E-eh...?”

Needless to say Momoi was at a complete loss. Aomine was visibly affected by what Momoi has said as seen on the reddish blush on his face but he came to a conclusion she never expected. He kept squeezing her face and shaking her head, demanding answers from her.

“You can drop the act, I know it’s another April Fools prank, the others got me already!”

Hearing that, Momoi felt her heart sink. All those years of denial, the repression, the internal turmoil she’d have because of how much she cared for and valued his friendship with Aomine, and all he could think of was that it was a prank? She didn’t even realize it was the first of April. Instead of anger and frustration, Momoi felt strangely happy.

“That’s right,” she spoke as she smiled through her tears. “You caught me!”

“Jeez, I knew it!” he let out a loud sigh before finally letting go of Momoi’s face.

Aomine walked back towards where their bags were and picked them both up. He flung them over his shoulder as Momoi looked on. Staring once again at his back which gave her comfort all these years, now she really felt free.

“Oi, you can stop crying now you look ugly,” he suddenly spoke as she placed his hand at the top of Momoi’s head.

“Shut up, you idiot!” she replied as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie. He had a headstart, walking ahead before Momoi followed to walk alongside him.

”Even though it’s dark and so are you, I saw your face blushing, you actually fell for it!”

“Shut up, you sounded convincing! It really gave me the chills.”

“I’m pretty good at acting aren’t I?” she smiled.

This must be their fate, she figured, and their fate has answered her for him.


End file.
